If the Cookie Jar is Empty
by As Inominaveis
Summary: Sirius decide preencher uma daquelas pesquisas chatas e matadoras de tédio que existem em todo lugar, com o bônus de respostas de outros Marotos. Identificados ou não. #TRADUÇÃO#


**  
**

**Título: **If the Cookie Jar is Empty (Se a Jarra de Biscoitos Estiver Vazia)  
**Autora:** http:// www . fanfiction . net / u / 1196971 / Scision  
**Tradução:** Mirzam Black  
**Betagem da tradução:** Hika Cheshire & Pyxis Mensa  
**Resumo:** Sirius decide preencher uma daquelas pesquisas chatas e matadoras de tédio que existem em todo lugar, com o bônus de respostas de outros Marotos (identificados ou não).  
**Disclaimer:** A história é da Scision, nós das Inomináveis só a pegamos emprestada para traduzir ao português. Todos os créditos vão à ela.  
**Aviso 1: **Essa fic é basicamente centrada no Sirius, mas há insinuações de Sirius/Remus e James/Lily. Espero que não se importem, embora eu ache que não vai mudar muito o plot.  
**Aviso 2:** Negrito é a pergunta, escrita normal é a resposta do Sirius, e itálico são os comentários dos Marotos.**  
Agradecimentos:** À Scision, que nos deixou traduzir essa ótima fic, e à Pyxis Mensa, por ter começado essa história pedindo que eu traduzisse a fic.

**If the Cookie Jar is Empty**** – ****Se a Jarra de Biscoitos Estiver Vazia.**

**1 –Você gosta de queijo?**  
Oh sim! Queijo é delicioso, e só os esquisitos não gostam de queijo. Ahem, James.

_"Essa questão é tão sobreestimada! E eu também gosto de queijo!"  
"Eu não estava indicando que você não gosta de queijo. Eu estava simplesmente expressando minha opinião de que você é um esquisito... Ops, isso não é uma opinião, é um fato."_

* * *

**2 – Quão longe você pode cuspir uma semente de melancia?**  
Meu recorde é de 3 metros e meio. 

_"Haha! Perdedor. O meu é de 4 metros e meio."  
"Prongs, seu trapaceiro mentiroso, você JOGOU ela. Não é chamado de concurso de cuspe de semente de melancia à toa."_

* * *

**3 – Você já recebeu alguma carta de fã?**  
É claro! Eu ganho cerca de 30 por dia. Por quê? Porque eu sou Sirius Black! 

_"eelenemsabequeJamesPotterinventouTODASelas... hehe..."  
"Que foi isso, Prongs?"  
"Nada!"_

* * *

**4 – Você já foi empurrado para uma piscina?**  
Bom, eu já fui empurrado para o lago porque o Prongs estava irritado comigo, então eu suponho que ele estava tentando se vingar. Mas na verdade eu me diverti nadando com a Lula Gigante. 

_"A Lula Gigante só nadou com você porque sentiu pena do fato de que ninguém no Castelo quer dormir com você."  
"O QUE? Essa é a MAIOR mentira que eu já ouvi! MOONY!"_

* * *

**5 – Você já comeu sushi?**  
Sushi é totalmente nojento. Eu não vejo o prazer que as pessoas têm em comer algas, peixe cru, lula, camarão ou qualquer outro organismo aquático. 

_"Diz o homem que jogou uma tigela de mingau de aveia no que parecia uma pilha de cocô de coruja, meteu-lhe uma colherada e COMEU..."  
"Aquilo não era cocô de coruja, eram gotas de chocolate... não eram...?"_

* * *

**6 – O que você acha de cachorro-quente?**  
Ora obrigado, eu SOU um cachorro-quente! E o Moony também acha isso. 

_"... É claro que eu acho."_

* * *

**7 – O que você prefere beber de manhã?**  
Essa é uma pergunta normal, e vem com uma resposta normal. Suco de abóbora misturado com um pouco de café, uma colher de chá de suco de limão e uma pitada de menta. Ah, e sal. 

_"Normal? Quem diabos bebe ISSO?"  
"Cala a boca, Potter."_

* * *

**8 – Você pode fazer flexões?**  
Sirius Black é ótimo em flexões. Eu consigo fazer 318 flexões em um minuto, o que é 318 a mais do que James Potter pode fazer. 

_"Hey! Isso não é verdade!"  
"Então faça algumas em três-dois-AGORA!"  
"Whoops, tenho que ir, tchau!"_

* * *

**9 – Aula favorita na escola?**  
Hmm... É difícil de dizer, na verdade. Eu odeio todas elas, mas eu sou ótimo em todas! Eu devo dizer Adivinhação, de qualquer forma, porque nessa aula, você pode inventar um monte de merda e ninguém vai saber. 

_"Mas é Adivinhação, o professor não vai SABER, por uma força paranormal, que você está mentindo?"  
"Peter, cala a boca, você é péssimo em TODAS as aulas."_

* * *

**10 – Se a jarra de biscoitos estiver vazia, quem você culpa?**  
O QUE? Minha jarra de biscoitos _nunca _está vaz- Puta merda! Os biscoitos sumiram! O que eu faço? 

_"Acalme-se Sirius, são só biscoi-"  
"Não me diga que eles são SÓ biscoitos, Moony! Você não sabe de NADA! Nós tínhamos uma LIGAÇÃO!"_

* * *

Oi. ( :  
Espero que estejam gostando do interrogatório do Sirius. \o\  
Bem, essa fic nem seria traduzida, mas eu enchi o saco da Mirzam XDD e ela traduziu... um ano depois eu e a Hika betamos \o/  
Ah, e por causa da Mirzam ser alguém muito boazinha (?) postaremos _meio _rápido. -'  
Mandem reviews, se não souber o que escrever só diz sobre como a tradução está ótima, ruim, péssima, podre ou maravilhosa (h).  
Enfim... comentem e dêem a sua opinião. ( :'  
(k) 


End file.
